When You Became Mine
by Mars On Mars
Summary: She's all the reason he needed to love, even if it meant throwing away his badboy womanizing character. So how did they end up together when supposedly it's impossible to happen? Two-shot AU RoyAi
1. Back To The Past

**A/N: Hello, I'm back for more royai! You might know me for my other fics, some of which are still on-going. To those who are reading/following 'A Vacation Riza Would Never Regret', 'Overthrowing Troubles', 'Time Troubles' and 'Fantasy To Reality', I'll be updating them within the next few months! For now, please let me post a two-shot.**

**Got this two-shot's plot idea when I dreamt of someone. Slightly based from experience.**

**Disclaimer: Fma's not mine. Only this plot. Well i wish. I want to be cool too.**

**Fiction Title: When You Became Mine**

**Chapter Title: Back To The Past**

**(this does not go by the manga/anime)**

* * *

><p><span>Present<span>

"Dad, Ryan made Maes cry again!" A certain dark-haired 7-year old girl called out. As if on cue, a toddler's ear-piercing cries engulfed the entire Mustang household.

"Raven, switch with me for a sec, I'll check on your brothers." Replied Roy to his daughter. He turned off the tap and wiped his soaked hands using a hand towel. Raven entered the kitchen and continued washing the dishes as her father dashed out to her brothers.

Roy made a beeline upstairs to his children's room. As he got closer, the cries of his youngest son, Maes, got even louder and more unbearable.

"What's happening in here?" Roy asked as he peeked his head inside. Shockingly, his 2-year old son had a bloody little cut on his eyebrow while his 7-year old had a similar cut on his cheek. Little Maes clutched on his stuffed giraffe as if it would save his life, and he wailed as loud as his lungs could. Ryan, on the other hand, was glaring at his younger brother while holding what seems to be a broken toy.

As soon as Roy caught glimpse of the blood on his sons' faces, he burst the door open and rushed to them.

"Riza! The boys!" Roy called out to his wife in panic.

"Papa!" Maes cried as he crawled to his father, his face completely glistening with tears. Roy kneeled down and cradled the baby and the giraffe. Maes nuzzled on his father's neck and encircled his stubby little arms around it. Roy kissed his cheek and snuggled him closer.

"Ryan, what happened?"

Ryan, also close to tears, replied, "Maes broke my favorite toy, daddy! The one you missed work just to buy it for me! He even threw a part on my face after he ripped it apart." He concealed his tearful onyx eyes with his arm. A sob escaped from his lips and his father draped an arm around his shoulders and hugged his sons to his chest.

Riza came inside the room only to find her favorite boys crying on her favorite man. "Roy? Ryan? Maes?"

"Love, you might wanna get some bandages." Roy said calmly. Riza caught sight of the cuts and rushed out to grab the first aid kid.

"Ryan, buddy, couldn't you have been more understanding towards your little brother? He's just a baby."

"But, dad.."

"I can always buy you a new one. Perhaps even thousands of those, if you wanted to. You didn't have to hurt your brother because he broke it."

"But daddy, this one has sentimental value." The obsidian-haired boy reasoned out. "You saved up for this and sacrificed a lot just to get this. Besides, I always play with this whenever you're out to work."

Roy couldn't help but plant a light kiss on the young man's head. Ryan loved his daddy too much, and cherished every time and gift he gets from him. Roy sighed and let go of Ryan. He wiped the tears on his face and grabbed a piece of paper and a blue crayon lying on the floor next to them. Maes looked up from his father's neck to watch what he's doing.

"You love the toy that much? Here let me show you a little secret." Roy smiled as he drew a transmutation circle. Riza forbade him to do any form of alchemy in front of the kids due to its possible dangers, but he decided it's a perfect day to break the rules. He took the broken pieces and laid them on top the paper. He touched the circle and they watched as it glowed a bright red color.

"Dad, you fixed it!" Ryan beamed as the red glow died out. Maes even showed his own appreciation as he giggled and clapped his tiny hands together.

Riza re-entered the children's room with the first aid kid in her hands. She took her place beside her husband and got Maes out of Roy's arms, and onto her lap. Whilst opening the kit, Riza sighed.

"I don't even want to know what happened in here." Riza disinfected the cut as her youngest baby chewed on the stuffed giraffe. "And Roy, don't even try to hide that transmutation circle you just made." She said, not looking up from their son.

Roy stopped his hand midway from hiding and crumpling the used paper.

Riza placed the bandage and buttoned the top button of Maes' onesie, then handed him to Roy. Riza got Ryan in front of her and tended his wounds as well.

"Do you have anything to say to your brother?"

Ryan frowned and kissed his little brother's head. "Big brother is sorry, Maes."

* * *

><p>The whole Mustang family later on was watching tv on the living room. Sitting on the lounge chair was Roy and perched on his lap was his wife while she cradled little Maes in a tiny bundle. The twins were half-laying on the couch on either end.<p>

Raven broke the silence by cackling at the sight of her twin brother with a bandage.

"HA! Ryan, your face really looks hilarious." Raven hid her giggles by covering the couch pillows on her face.

"Whatever, Raven." Ryan threw her another pillow, which she accurately dodged. This caused Raven to chuckle even more. She grabbed all the pillows she could reach and started a pillow fight with her twin.

"Oh, you're asking for it." Ryan also grabbed all the pillows he could get and played with his sister.

"Don't even try to wake up your baby brother. It's not that easy to make him fall asleep." Roy sighed as he tightened his arms around Riza's waist.

Riza chuckled lightly as she watched her twins. "Roy, remember when we would play like this too?"

"All I remember is there were no pillows, only a gun. And I was the only one doing the running."

Riza chuckled louder. "Hey, I was having fun."

Roy tensed up at her words. "You could get me killed!"

"But I didn't."

"Yeah you didn't. But we _did_ have a pillow fight before. Back when I was 15 and you were 13." Roy and Riza started to go to a trip down the memory lane and occasionally chuckled at the memories.

Raven paused from the pillow fight and asked her parents, "Mom, dad, just how did you meet?"

"Yeah, and how did you became a couple?" Ryan added.

"You really want to know?" Riza asked.

* * *

><p><span>15 years ago<span>

"Hey, Mustang, quit drinking we're gonna be late for class, man!" Havoc, one of the school bad boys, called.

"Look here, Havoc." Roy threw his half empty alcohol bottle towards the huge pile of trash. The bottle broke and the trash got soaked. He then took out his matchbox, took a match, ignited it then threw it on the same way. Seconds later, the huge pile of garbage roared with flames, swallowing it whole.

"Woah man! That's awesome! How did it burn that fast?" Havoc beamed.

Roy gave a sideward glance at his pal. "Alcohol is flammable, stupid. Let's go," he playfully smacked Havoc on the underside of his head.

By the time the boys arrived at school, they already missed their first 3 periods.

"Well, we're late for third period again." Havoc shrugged, then tucked his hands inside his pants pockets.

"_But_, we're early for lunch. C'mon!" Roy lifted his red cap and ran his hands through his midnight black locks, then placed it backwards and headed for the cafeteria. Along the way the boys strode down the hallways walking like they were kings. All the ladies had to pause from whatever they were doing just to drool over seeing the bad boys, especially Roy with his signature sexy smirk.

Maes Hughes was heading towards their direction and the boys simultaneously gave him a high five on either hand because Maes crossed in between them. Havoc and Roy threw him a knowing smirk whereas Maes sent them a wink. Seeing their actions, all the girls swooned harder, while some even fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi, I just had to end this chapter here. I have my reasons. I gave you a sneak peek of what happened to Roy and Riza 15 years ago! I'll post the next and final chapter maybe tomorrow or the next day.**

**I didn't make the vocab that deep cause sometimes my little siblings read my stories but they don't completely understand. My apologies.**

**Sorry for the errors, if there are any. I didn't take time to edit this.**


	2. 15 Years Ago

**A/N: continuation! Enjoy.**

**Fiction Title: When You Became Mine**

**Chapter Title: 15 Years Ago**

* * *

><p>Riza was in the school library, writing her essay about World Democracy. She flipped through the pages of several textbooks before landing on her desired page. She skimmed the content then afterwards she started to write it down.<p>

"Riza Hawkeye," a voice had said. Riza looked up from her work. Her eyes met with strange piercing brown ones. It was her father, Bertholdt Hawkeye, also known as the Applied Physics and Chemistry teacher, and Detention proctor.

"Sir?" She replied. Her father gave her the look whenever she's in trouble.

* * *

><p>After lunch, Roy and Havoc decided to smoke inside the men's bathroom.<p>

"So, what are we gonna do now? Lunch time is over." Havoc said, exhaling a chain of smoke.

"I don't even care," Roy replied, leaning his back against the tiled wall. He stuffed and hand inside his leather jacket and lifted his right feet and pressed it to the wall behind him.

"Prom is next week, bro, you coming?"

"Not really worth my time."

"Sir Grumman said it's a requirement to attend prom. Many opposed to it though, but he just laughed and returned to his office."

"Damn that man." Roy cursed.

"You have a date in mind?"

"What? Don't tell me, even _that_ is required." Roy narrowed his eyes at Havoc.

Havoc chuckled. "Bringing a date just makes us look like we're not losers."

"Tch. Whatever. I'll just bring the first girl I run into or something."

Suddenly, the bathroom door burst open. To their surprise, it was the principal and he doesn't have a good look on his face,

"I _knew_ there was something burning down here," he said through gritted teeth. "Jean Havoc, Roy Mustang, detention! You know where and when."

"3:00-4:30 Main Building, third floor, right corridor, room 3-M" they simultaneously replied.

* * *

><p>"I just heard from the principal you led a riot in front of the campus." Bertholdt said.<p>

"It was for a great purpose. No politician isn't corrupt today." She replied, resuming to her writing.

"Detention."

Riza's eyes shot up. "But father I-!" She looked around the library and toned down her voice. "But sir, I didn't do anything wrong."

"Detention," her father repeated. She knew her father's word was law. "You know where and when."

"I don't," Riza hissed.

"3:00-4:30 Main Building, third floor, right corridor, room 3-M"

* * *

><p>The next day, Roy and Havoc found themselves chattering in the detention room.<p>

"Aw man! I still don't have a date. No one really wants to go with me. The entire girl population wants you." Havoc rested his head on the desk, sulking.

Roy spinned his pen on his fingers while his other hand was supporting his head on top of the table.

Havoc sat up straight and turned on his chair to look at the freckled bespectacled girl with braces.

"Hey you!" Havoc called quietly.

"What?" The girl croaked.

"What's your name?"

"Christine."

"Well, Clarisse, go to the prom with me!"

His answer was a textbook aimed at his face.

Roy chuckled lowly. "Idiot."

The door opened and there came in Riza Hawkeye carrying her textbooks. She was wearing her hair down, letting her blonde tresses flow behind her with her every step. Her lips were formed into a perfect curve, nice and pinkish. Her porcelain white skin complemented every feature of her body. Her auburn eyes twinkled and Roy thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid his eyes on. But it's funny, Roy never saw her in campus before.

Surprisingly, Riza sat down on the empty seat beside Roy then she proceeded on reading her textbook. Roy kept his eyes glued on her.

"Havoc," Roy whispered.

"Yo," he replied.

"Who's this girl?"

"Oh, that's Riza Hawkeye. Extremely bright kid, that one."

"Why haven't I seen her before?"

"Of course you haven't. Most of us really haven't. She's always in the library reading all the books she could lay her hands on. I met her when I was looking for Sheska the librarian to ask her to prom."

Roy gulped. He turned his red cap from back to front. He always does this when he's nervous. Maybe _he_ could take Riza to prom?

Havoc leaned over Roy's desk towards the blonde girl. "Hey, do you want to go to pro-" Roy pushed his friend's face away.

"_Back off, she's mine!_" Roy hissed. Riza now had an eyebrow raised at the boys. Roy cleared his throat and turned to Riza.

"Mustang, 1 more day of detention!" Riza's father boomed from the front.

"Umm, hi." Roy held out his hand to her.

"_2 more days!_"

Riza took his hand and smiled a bit. "Hi."

Roy started, "I'm-"

"_3 days_!"

"Roy-"

"_4 days!_"

"Mustang"

"_5 days!_"

Riza smiled a little bigger. "Riza Hawkeye. Nice to meet you."

Roy returned the smile. "Nice to meet you too."

"_6 days!_"

"It was worth it!" Roy shouted back to Riza's father.

* * *

><p>The next day after class, Roy saw the familiar blonde hair from the end of the hallway. He dug his way through the crowd, ignoring the swoons and squeals of the girls fawning over him. He finally reached Riza as she was putting away her textbooks inside her locker.<p>

"Hey, Riza." Roy smiled. Riza turned her head to see the guy she just met yesterday.

"Roy," she smiled back. "Do you need anything?"

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm preparing for later. I'm tutoring a little kid from elementary. He's not that good with the majors."

"You tutor?" Roy smirked with a raised eyebrow.

Riza chuckled. "Yeah. I find it something very fulfilling, especially when your student suddenly gets the lesson and it's because of you." She closed and locked her locker then fully turned to Roy.

"Really? I was thinking maybe you could tutor me tonight instead." Roy asked, hoping.

"You're having hard with studying?" Roy nodded. "Well then, there _is_ that Math test tomorrow so maybe I could help you."

* * *

><p><strong>8:30 pm<strong>

Roy and Riza were now situated in Roy's apartment, inside his bedroom, studying. Books were laid all over the bed and they already consumed several cups of coffee.

"Now, what's the answer to this one?"

Roy read the problem and grabbed a paper to solve it there. After a while, he had a smug on his face. "Answer is 47."

Riza gave him a thumbs up. "Okay you're doing good. Next problem."

**9:10 pm**

Roy was lying on his stomach and his head rested on his arms. Riza chuckled and gave his hair a nice stroke.

"We're not yet halfway through, Roy, wake up."

Roy groaned. "Noo, Riza I want to stop. My brain can't take this much information."

Riza chuckled and shook her head.

**11:53 pm**

"Three.. Times.." Roy yawned. "Umm.."

"Wake up and get serious!" Riza scolded.

Roy sat up immediately after facing her wrath. He massaged his temples and grabbed the book.

**1:00 am**

"Ughh.. I have never ever studied for this long in my life." Roy whined.

"There's a first time for everything." Riza shrugged and handed him another set of problems.

Roy took all of his willpower not to rip the paper apart. "Riza, you're a fucking monster."

**3:45 am**

"And.. We're done!" Riza cheered and stood up to stretch

"Holy hell, I thought it would never end." Roy said exhaustedly, rolling to his side lazily on his bed.

Riza grinned down at him. "I'm proud of you, Roy." She sat back down beside his lying form.

"You know, this is the first time I learned a lesson and two minutes later it's still in my head." Roy admitted.

"Why is that? Your other teachers aren't good?"

"Maybe.. Maybe it's because they're not you." Roy blushed in the dark. Riza's face also flushed at his words. Roy stared at Riza's face for what seemed like hours. The room was only illuminated by the moonlight, the light directly hitting Riza's face.

Roy sat up and came face to face with Riza, with inches only separating them. "You know, you look so much more beautiful with your hair down."

Riza thought she couldn't burn red even more. She let Roy's hand reach up to her hair clip and take it off. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders, and the way he looked at her made her blush even more.

Roy was so tempted to go for it, to go and dive down and take her lips in his. To hold her in his arms and never let her go. After a few achingly silent minutes of eye contact, Roy finally succumbed to temptation and went for it. He gently touched his lips to hers, waiting and testing if she would respond. Thankfully, she did.

Riza closed her eyes and craned her to the side and pressed her lips to his and returned the kiss. Roy snaked his left hand to the nape of her neck and deepened the kiss, while his right went around her waist and pulled her closer. Riza circled her arms around his neck and fought for dominance over the kiss.

After a few minutes, Roy pulled away from the kiss slightly and rested his forehead on hers.

"Riza, go to the prom with me."

Riza grinned happily at him. "I would love to." Roy smirked and kissed her harder than before, which she happily returned.

Roy again pulled away slightly. "You know, honestly, I pretended to be stupid just so you could tutor me and we would spend time together. But, I wasn't lying when I said I never studied this long before." Roy expected to get another kiss but instead, he got a shove and the chest and a glare.

Riza stood up from the bed and placed her hands on her waist. "I exchanged a kid who _really_ needed my help with studies just for you who just _pretended_ to be stupid! So you don't really need my help, you just wanted someone to make out with!"

Roy stood up and attempted to pull her close and hug her, but she swatted his attempt with distaste.

"Riza, I didn't- I don't mean that-"

"Just so you know, I won't be one of your stupid little girls fawning over you and becoming your girlfriend without knowing their names! I won't be someone you would play with!"

"You're not like that, Riza. And look, I'm not dumb, I just don't like reading those stupid books."

Riza's eyes flared when she heard the word 'stupid' followed by her most favorite thing on earth, 'books'.

Apparently, Roy noticed his mistake. "Shit, did I just say stupid? I didn't-"

"I _hate_ you, Roy." Roy narrowed her eyes at him and left him alone in his dark apartment.

* * *

><p>The next day, Riza had a wasted look on her face. She wasn't able to sleep last night. Well, how could she? Roy just wanted to have another girl to play with for the night. That will never be her. Too bad, she was even starting to like Roy.<p>

"Hey, Riza." Riza turned around to see Myco, a guy from her advanced Chemistry class.

"Oh hey." She replied.

"Say, would you want to go to the prom with me?"

Riza sighed, suddenly thinking about Roy. "Well, I guess I could." she faked a smile to him.

* * *

><p>It was the night of the prom, and Riza was looking at herself in front of the mirror of her powder table. She still had that glum look on her face, thinking about the fact that she was supposed to have a great time with Roy in the prom. It won't happen now, because she agreed to go with Myco. Somewhere inside of her still expected Roy to come, but it hurt her to even think about it.<p>

She laid her head on top of her arms on the table and sighed deeply.

Meanwhile downstairs, the doorbell rang and Bertholdt answered it. To his surprise, there stood Roy in a black tux and looking so much nicer than his usual gangster look. But irregardless of the change, he wasn't happy about Roy.

"Mustang?" Bertholdt raised an eyebrow.

Roy showed the bouquet of roses he worked hard to earn money to buy, for he was surprisingly poor. "Roses for your daughter, sir."

"Tch. Get inside." Bertholdt opened the door wider unwillingly and stepped aside to let him in. Roy placed the roses on the empty vase to his left and waited for Riza.

Not for long, the doorbell rang again. Bertholdt answered and opened the door. This time, it was Myco in a tux in front of him, holding an even bigger bouquet of roses.

"Myco, my boy! What brings you here!" Bertholdt grinned at the guest. "Come in, come in."

Roy narrowed his eyes at Myco. He watched as Myco took _his own_ bouquet and replaced it with his.

"Myco?" Roy raised an eyebrow at him. Myco turned at the sound of his name and beamed at Roy.

"Roy Mustang! You look fine, dude! What's up? What are you doing here?"

Riza came down from the stairs and got shocked to see Roy also there for her.

"Yeah, Roy. What are you doing here?" Riza added, hiding the fact that she was really excited to see him.

"Riza, I thought _I_ was going to take you to prom." Roy frowned. His heart nearly burst when Riza shook her head slowly.

"Roy, I thought I told you that I hate you." Riza replied softly.

"But I thought you would still choose to go with me, irregardless of whatever happened back then." Roy hid his face from her.

"Come on! Riza dear, I'll take a picture of you and your date! Myco come over here!" Bertholdt exclaimed, holding up a camera.

Riza had a worried look on her face as she glanced at Roy. He was hurting, she knew it, because she was too. Riza obliged to her father's request and painfully watched as Roy wordlessly left the Hawkeye household with a heavy heart.

* * *

><p>In the midst of the prom night, Roy decided it was already too much for his heart to take after he watched Riza and Myco do all the things he wanted to do to her that night. Another guy took all those opportunities away. He left the venue and sat down on the nearby bench just outside the building.<p>

A few minutes later, he felt a form sit next beside him on the bench. He looked to his side and was shocked to see Riza there with him. Riza threw him a sad smile and reached for his hand and squeezed it. Roy returned the pressure and turned his head away.

"Roy, tell me. Why are you doing this? Why can't you accept I'm here with someone else?" Riza asked.

Roy turned to her with an unreadable emotion carved on his face. "Because I knew we were meant to be together. Usually when I have a thought, there are a lot of other thoughts in there. Something says yes, something says no. But this time, there is only yes. How can the only thing I'm sure about in my life be wrong?"

Riza sighed and pulled her hand away. "I don't know. But it is."

* * *

><p>It was after prom and Myco was supposed to be bringing Riza back home. But..<p>

"Myco, stop! Stop this now!" She fought and struggled to break free from his grasp as Myco tried to force himself on her.

"You better fucking stop right now!" She slapped and punched and kicked with all that she can, to no avail. His hands were everywhere and just the thought of Myco being near her already sends her the chills. What more if he would touch her?

Thankfully, Riza found an opening and she slapped her hand as hard as she could and it landed on his left cheek. Finally, Myco pulled away and caressed the cheek she slapped so forcefully.

"Myco. Take. Me. Home." She dangerously hissed.

On the way home, she spotted Roy walking by himself with a dead look on his face. Her 20/20 vision spotted his eyes brimmed with tears, even with the fast pace of the car. Riza couldn't help but sigh and feel bad for him. Oh how she ached to stop the car and get out and run to his arms that moment. But she knew she couldn't. Not yet.

As the car pulled over to a stop in front of her house, Riza immediately exited and slammed the door.

"Riza, I was hoping you wouldn't tell anyone about my actions a while ago."

"Fuck you." She deadpanned. Myco smiled and left with the car.

Riza entered the house and turned on the lights. She caught sight of two bouquets of roses. One on the floor, and another in the vase. She kneeled down beside the one on the floor to clean it up but she caught sight of a card squeezed in between the stems. She plucked it out and read the note. It said,

"_I love you._

_-Roy_"

Riza wiped away a tear that had traitorously formed in her eye. She kept the note in her hand and dashed out to the garage to drive her car. She went back to the street where she had seen Roy just minutes ago, and found him on the block next to it. She slowed the car down and rolled down the window.

"Want a ride?" She offered.

Roy looked up and smiled at her. "I'd love that." He answered and rode with her.

After a while, Riza said, "You look good today by the way."

Roy chuckled under his breath. "Not as good as you, though."

Riza turned the wheel to the right. "We're almost there."

Roy groaned and slumped his back on the seat. Riza looked at him with a sideward glance. "Why, what's wrong?"

He replied, "Once you stop this car, I'm gonna hug you and kiss you then I'll never be able to let you go."

* * *

><p><span>Present<span>

"And I never have," Roy ended, and kissed his wife with all the love he had for her for 15 years.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's the end of When You Became Mine! Thank you for reading! Please review!**


End file.
